Present invention relates to data communication apparatus connectable to a Local Area Network (LAN) and data communication method.
Conventionally, in a facsimile apparatus connectable to LAN, communication parameters such as a destination telephone number and the like are stored in a communication database managed by an application called, e.g. "a telephone directory" or the like, installed in a predetermined terminal apparatus, and communication control is performed based on the database. However, control operation, such as managing of reception capability of the destination is not conventionally performed by the terminal apparatus connected to the LAN.
Similar to the conventional facsimile apparatus, if communication parameters such as a destination telephone number and the like are controlled based on the communication database of a predetermined terminal apparatus, a problem arises in that selection of the communication database suitable for the purpose or attribute of the destination cannot be done.
Further in the conventional facsimile apparatus, since reception capability of the destination cannot be managed by a terminal apparatus connected to the LAN, there is a problem in that communication in a most suitable reception mode (e.g. Group III or Group IV) cannot be performed, and transmission control for an appropriate image size (corresponding to reduction control of a transmitting image at a facsimile apparatus on the LAN) cannot be performed.